Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure
Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure (ドキ ドキ ミライ! プリキュア Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure) is the first Pretty Cure generation series created by Cure Honey. The series is stated to air on February 1, 2015 and is to have 50 episodes. The themes for the show are card suits, love, dreams and royalty. The show is the generation series of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Story : Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cure Aijō Masumi (愛情 ますみ Aijō Masumi)/ Cure Amour (キュア アムア Kyua Amua) Masumi is the fourteen year old president of the drama club. She is very smart, topping every class with ease but hardly listens during her classes. Masumi dreams of becoming a professional actress but is afraid that directors wouldn't want her as an actress in their movies. She has a cheerful personality and is always filled with love. As Cure Amour, Masumi's theme colour is pink while her motif is the heart. Her powers are based of love. Kenzaki Riko (剣崎 りこ Kenzaki Riko)/ Cure Corona (キュア コロナ Kyua Korona) Riko is the daughter of Kenzaki Makoto and is also a Pretty Cure of the Trump Kingdom. She came down to Earth when her mother told her to find the new Pretty Cures and search for the Golden Flower of Miracles so Marie Ange could be saved from her illness. Riko has a stubborn personality and she loves singing for everyone in the world. As Cure Corona, Riko's theme colour is lilac while her motifs are the spade and the crown. Her powers are based of courage. Hishikawa Noriko (菱川 のりこ Hishikawa Noriko)/ Cure Crystallus (キュア クリストーラズ Kyua Kurisutōrazu) Noriko is fifteen years old and the youngest daughter of Hishikawa Rikka. She loves to hear her mother's adventures as a Pretty Cure and dreams of seeing her mother as Cure Diamond. She is best friends with Aida Seika, Yotsuba Ayame and Madoka Kokoro and has been with them since she was born. Noriko has a kind personality and is seen most of the time working at an ice-skating rink. As Cure Crystallus, Noriko's theme colour is sky blue while her motif is the diamond and her powers are based of ice and water. Yotsuba Ayame (四葉 あやめ Yotsuba Ayame)/ Cure Rosa (キュア ローザ Kyua Rōza) Madoka Kokoro (円 こころ Madoka Kokoro)/ Cure Cor (キュア コー Kyua Kō) Mascots Charlie (チャーリー Chārī) Charlie is the mascot partner for Masumi. He is a pink mouse-like fairy who enjoys eating cheese. Charlie is full of a lot of love and can be a bit forgetful, which usually gets on Masumi's nerves. He ends his sentences with "~Amo". Davida (ダビーダー Dabīdā) Davida is the mascot partner for Riko. She is a purple cat-like fairy who is very smart. Davida is very brave, usually transforming into her human form to help the girls fight. She ends her sentences with "~Rona". Raphaela (ラファイエラー Rafaierā) Raphaela is the mascot partner for Noriko. She is a blue dog-like fairy who has a lively personality. Raphaela is very outgoing and loves to help the girls seek out stuff. She ends her sentences with "~Razu". Lancelot (ランスロット Ransurotto) Koi (コイ Koi) Villains Jealousy Trio (やきもち トリオ Yakimochi Trio) is a group consisting of three people. They appear early in the series and all members of the team can upgrade their power by using a black ring called the Beast Ring (ビースト リング Bīsuto Ringu). The members are: * Kouman (コウマン Kouman) - The oldest member of the team who represents "pride" from the seven deadly sins. He has pride in his power and will not stop till he defeats Pretty Cure. * Yoku (ヨク Yoku) - The teenage boy of the team who represents "greed" from the seven deadly sins. He is very greedy and wants to get rid of love with only King Namakemono. * Doki (どき Doki) - Doki is the young girl of the team who represents "wrath" from the seven deadly sins. She gets angry really easily and gets embarrassed so easily. Jealousy Deputies (やきもち 議員 Yakimochi Gīn) are two people who appear in Episode 25 and are killed by King Namakemono in Episode 38. They are much stronger then the trio but must be together at all times to create a Yakimochi. The two members are: * Nikuyoku (ニクヨク Nikuyoku) - The older brother of Yoku. He has a huge love for everyone and has a lot of passion inside of him. He represents "lust" from the seven deadly sins. * Boushoku (ボウショク Boushoku) - The other deputy of Yakimochi. He loves to eat and much like Gula from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, he is always seen eating something. He represents "gluttony" from the seven deadly sins. Yakimochi (やきもち Yakimochi) - The monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle Pretty Cure. Like the Jikochuu's, they are made of a certain type of thought, which in this series it is jealousy. Urami (うらみ Urami) - A young girl at the age of thirteen who has yellow hair and has a bat wing tiara on her head. She is the daughter of King Namakemono. She represents "envy" from the seven deadly sins. She first appears in Episode 20. King Namakemono (キング ナマケモノ Kingu Namakemono) - The main antagonist of the series. He is the father of Urami and first fully appeared in Episode 14. He gave Princess Marie-Ange the illness and wants the Golden Flower of Miracles so he can destroy all love in the world. Items Mirai Commune (ミライ コミューン Mirai Komyūn) - The transformation device that the girls use to transform. They must shout out "Pretty Cure Mirai Link!" to transform. Mirai Medallion (ミライ メダリオン Mirai Medarion) - The transformation and attack items that look and are used much like the Cure Loveads from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Cor Palette (コー パレット Kō Paretto) - The transformation device for Madoka Kokoro. She must shout out "Pretty Cure Dress Up!" to transform into Cure Cor. Mirai Heart Arrow (ミライ ハート アロー Mirai Hāto Arō) - The main attack item used by the Cures. It allows them to use the attack Cupid Surprise. '' 'Heart Kiss Rouge' (ハート キス ルージュ ''Hāto Kisu Ruuju) - The main attack weapon for Cure Cor. Mirai Mirror (ミライ ミラー Mirai Mirā) - The secondary weapon used by the Cures to purify the enemy. Beast Rings (ビースト リング Bīsuto Ringu) - The item that give the Jealousy Trio a power up. Category:Doki Doki Mirai! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series